Animals Mayhem
Animals Mayhem is the Forty-one episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix having dinner with the Ryan family, as he tells them, he still can't find Klaus on his radar, but fended off Aiden but was no such luck. Ryan's family back him, that sometimes there is luck on your side, sometimes. Hendrix knows everything is not going his way, as the Ryan family feels him in deep, as Hendrix being contacted by Mario, as he sees the animals rampaging throughout the city, meaning, Wade is behind this, Hendrix goes to Doctor Hawkins, to help wither, as she gears up for mission too, as Hendrix tells her about the upgrade that he has, as Aiden is burning through intel, as Doctor Hawkins hopes they won't take it. Bock gets information from Hendrix, as they going to Wade's house, as he's making chaos in Calimonia. Hendrix charges his team fight against Wade's animals all the way, in a very long battle. Hendrix and his team push hard to the house, as they clean up many houses that animals try to hurt, more mutated animals as they take down many Providence, but the help from Hendrix defeated him and turned them back to normal. Doctor Hawkins tells her team to push, as they take down Wade's security drones and his men too. As the R.D.Ms are there too, as Hendrix and his team destroy them as well, as they head to Brook 777 Mile Lane road. Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix's forces go in, as her team picks up the piece by defeating the last remain mutated animals in this area. Hendrix activated and sees Wade turn himself into a minotaur. As Doctor Hawkins goes cure animals with her team, as R.D.Ms are there too. Back to the lab, Hendrix contacts Derrick, as Doctor Hawkins works on the cure, as Hendrix banters Derrick about the question of which animal that Wade turns into. Hendrix finally tells him that Wade is turning into a minotaur. Hendrix can take him alone, as Doctor Hawkins can deal with other animals in this city as well. As Bock and his team prepare to block the road, as Hendrix thinks of a flashback about him and his mum about the police being useless, as for the greater good, as Hendrix wants to be part of it, as he is now. Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to stop him after his flashback in his head. Police are getting attacked by Wade's animals, as bull coming to attack the police next. Hendrix needs to stop, as Wade lose control, as he appears. Hendrix uses his abilities but no use, as Hendrix is getting hurt by Wade's minitour. Hendrix recovers, as Doctor Hawkins is minutes away, as Hendrix holds him and fends off his attacks, as he can. Doctor Hawkins injects him as he cures Wade, as Hendrix survives Wade's mutation, as he is cured. Doctor Hawkins takes Wade to prison in Linguistics Asylum. They resume at Ryan's house, as they are proud of Hendrix's great efforts, as Hendrix is right about luck, as Doctor Hawkins laughs about Hendrix taking hits. Episode Moments * Wade's being cured, after being turned into a minotaur * Wade's being sent to the Asylum * R.D.Ms are still leaking in America and around the world * Derrick has taken force in the other country, to do something else with his back-up team Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Sharon Underwood (Flashback) * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord Soldiers * Linda Ryan * James Ryan * David Ryan * Lucy Killington * Neill Billings * CCPD Villains * Wade Conus * Wade's Animals (Cured) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Wade is sent the Asylum, for better treatment * Hendrix and Ryan bond together well, with his friends * Derrick does other missions, as Hendrix does his it with his team See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason